Metal Gear Tail 2: Legend of the One Eyed Mage
by Rafchi
Summary: Know how Naked Snake became a hero in Earthland.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail and Metal Gear they all belong to their respective authors. To make this more fun, you have to see the Fairy Tail Earthland Map to understand what im talking about.

Metal Gear Tail 2

Legend of the One Eyed Mage

A long, long time ago, during the age X380 there was a World War, two powerful countries were fighting in the entire continent for years.

Earthland had a peaceful age where people were happy, The Fiore Kingdom is the country with an outstanding economy, an excellent military and protection for the people, it is considered that Fiore Kingdom guaranteed the safety of Earthland, even if it has a small peninsula.

The Fiore Kingdom has a good relation with other countries, those that have good relations was the countries of Seven, Bosco, Stella, Minstrel, and Caelum. Fiore Kingdom relations with others were normal.

Everything was good, until the War started.

The aggressors who started the war was a group named "Black One", this group is formed by people who are obsessed with dark magic and its power, they convinced the Pergrande Kingdom to join them along with the countries of Bellum, Desierto, Sin, and Enca to become together a big country named "The Great Kingdom", they started to use dark magic as their primary attack and as their primary cause.

Their objective was to get rid off of people who have magic, and to "Free the world of light magic" that looks more like world domination.

Their first move was to attack the countries of Joya and Midi and made them part of The Great Kingdom. The people lived in ages of suffering, pain and death.

Fiore Kingdom, seeing how the people of Joya and Midi were slaughtered and other atrocities commited by The Great Kingdom, just because they use magic that are not dark type, Fiore quickly took a decision, they declared war to The Great Kingdom, and told to the countries Seven, Bosco, Stella, Minstrel, and Caelum to do the same.

Fiore Kingdom made a union with his allies to become together "The Free Kingdom" to fight against The Great Kingdom.

4 years passed , it was X384, the war continued, the Free Kingdom likely were winning, they were able to free Joya and Midi, they conquered Desierto and Enca, the victory was assured, the only thing needed to win this war was time. But then the tables were turned.

A race of human known as Nirvit created a giant walking city named Nirvana in the country of Desierto to stop the war, but Nirvana received too much dark magic that exploded, the explosion released dark magic that turned the Nirvit into dark people making them savages, it also released a wave of the magic that turned the country and its people of Joya, Midi, Stella, Desierto and Enca, into dark people.

This favored The Great Kingdom, the power of the dark magic didn't affect them, because they are already dark people since the beginning of the war, they tamed the dark people, took control of Nirvana and using its beam canon wiped out almost all the forces of The Free Kingdom that was stated in most part of Minstrel ,now the course of the war would start to change. This event made longer the war.

Zeref "The Black Wizard" appeared suddenly in the country Iceberg, Iceberg country was remained as neutral, but lend some help to The Free Kingdom, supplying them with resources and even let them stay in there, it also worked as a route to get them to the region of Pergrande Kingdom. They were planning to invade Pergrande Kingdom when the time comes, but Zeref mysteriously appeared and then released a powerful attack of his death magic, killing all the people around him, the attack was so powerful that half of Iceberg country died, the people that most suffered was the army that was prepared to attack Pergrande Kingdom.

Zeref mysteriously disappeared again, and since then was never heard about him again.

5 more years passed it was now year x389 , The Free Kingdom where loosing, they lost Minstrel and more than half of Earthland are part of The Great Kingdom, it was only a matter of time that The Great Kingdom conquer all Earthland, with Nirvana in its side, it looked like that defeat was inevitable.

The Free Kingdom lost 6 liberated countries, with them the 2 original countries Stella and Minstrel, The Great Kingdom offered them to surrender so that no one would suffer, none of them surrendered.

Fiore Kingdom and Caelum were the only ones active, they were able to defend Seven and Bosco, but they didn't have enough army to attack, the war that started 9 years ago now was transformed into a survival war, suffered even more than in the war, the people were praying that someday this would be over, but it never came.

Completely unaware that hope was coming. The key to the victory lays in a man, a man that will become a legend and that his story will be told forever…

End of the Proloque

So what you think? i know that my grammar may or still suck, but i want to know your opinion about this new story i thought, so reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Metal Gear or Fairy Tail, they all belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 1

In somewhere of Russia, or rather in a giant circular forest of the country, a little bit north of the forest, there is one place, a place where an airplane is landed close to a lake, a WIG.

In the east side of the airplane, there is a small circular field, there where white flowers around the field, these flowers are Grass lilies, depicting its beautiful petals, soft winds blowing around and several trees around the field, that place is called Rokovoj Bereg , known in Russia as "Lake of Destiny"

In the field, there were gunshots and hitting sounds, those sounds happened during 5 minutes.

Suddenly it ended, in the field one man was standing, he was wearing a military pants and his body was naked, with an eye patch in his right eye, where he's standing, there is another person in there, who is laid down on the field in front of him, a woman, wearing a white battle suit.

The woman looked wounded; she said some words to the man, what she told him was the story of her life.

After she finished telling her story, the man lifted slowly his right hand, in his hand; he was holding a weapon, some kind of machine gun pointing at the woman.

"There is only room for one boss, and one snake" Said the woman to the man.

The man took a lot of time as well as his strength to pull the trigger. It was an emotional moment for him to do this, And finally….

"BANG!"

A gunshot of the machine gun killed the woman; the woman was "The Boss" she was before a war hero during World War 2.

The man lowered the machine gun and lifted his head; the whole field turned its color from white to red, and with a breeze, lots of the red petals of the flowers

He saw a white horse getting close to The Boss and smelled her, then the horse howled of sorrow by the death of her owner, also a scar in The Boss chest with a semi straight line started to move like a snake and then disappeared. The man held a red petal that fell from the sky, he looked at it with a sad face, and he thought about what he had done.

The man is Naked Snake, he was The Boss disciple and for him The Boss was like a surrogate mother.

He was about to leave after something unexpected happened.

The sky started to get cloudy like if it was going to rain, Snake didn't care much about it, but then he saw something unusual, in the middle of the clouds, blue sparks appeared and are circularly forming something that looked like a portal but with blue colors, the next thing is a lot more shocking to him, his body started to glow gold color and it was lightning!

Then, Snake felt that his body is being attracted to the sky, he realized that his body is floating and is going straight to the strange cloud.

Snake desperately pressed his communicator and marked 140.85

"MAJOR HELP!" Screamed Snake to Zero.

"What's going on Snake?!" Asked Zero alarmed

"My body is floating and is going directly to a cloud!" Responded Snake desperately

"What?! That's just impossible!" Said Zero , then the communication turned to Para-Medic

"Snake what are you talking about?! There is no such thing!" Said Para-Medic

"Look! I don't think I have much time now! What is happening now is real!" Yelled Snake

"Snake, what kind of cloud are you talking about?" Asked Para-Medic

"The cloud got dark, there are blue sparks in the middle of it, and to make it worse, a giant blue hole appeared in that goddamn cloud!" Answered Snake desperately

"I-I don't know what to say, that's something that never happened!" Said Para-Medic , then the communication turned to EVA.

"Snake! I can see those clouds!" Said Eva

"Eva!" Shouted Snake

"I'm coming Snake! Hold on!" Said Eva, she suddenly heard Snake sigh sadly

"I don't think I can do that" Said Snake

"Why?" Asked Eva

"Because I'm close to the cloud now" Said Snake while he looked to the giant blue portal

"NO! Snake don't give up yet!" Screamed Eva while trying to get there, she is still injured by the accident that happened half hour ago.

"She is right Snake, there must be a way!" Said Zero to Snake

"I'm not going to make it Major" Said Snake "This might be a goodbye now"

"NO SNAKE! Wait!….." Snake turned off the communication with Zero then turned to Para-Medic

"Snake! Don't do this!" Shouted Para-Medic "Good bye Para-Medic" Said Snake

"SNAA…" He turned it off and then turned to EVA

"EVA! Get out of here! Leave this place at once!" Ordered Snake to Eva, he was close to the portal now.

"NO SNAKE! IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Yelled EVA with tears in her eyes.

"EVA I….." The communication was cut off suddenly between Snake and Eva.

"Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAAKE!" Screamed EVA with a lot of sadness.

"SNAAAAAKE!" Shouted Zero and Para-Medic

Snake P.O.V

"Great, I can't believe I'm going to that huge blue hole in that cloud" I thought while I was getting close to that hole.

"Damn, I should had told Eva how much I love her when I had the chance, in that warehouse from the mountains was a great chance to tell her, but I didn't" I thought.

I closed my eye since I'm supposedly going to die; at least I completed my mission. Destroying the Shagohod and killing The Boss, _my teacher, my surrogate mother._

After I closed my eye, I felt how my body is cold, suddenly a great pain just happened in my whole body, it brought me back the memory of Volgin electrifying me in that torture room.

Lots of memories passed in my mind, the places I went and the people I met.

My head hurt a lot suddenly, now I'm feeling sleepy…. Very sleepy…

3rd person view

Snake fell unconscious after being sucked to the portal. In the portal lots of sparks appeared around Snake, the glowing gold light started to shone so hard like the sun itself, the unconscious body of Snake wandered around the portal leading him into a place.

A place where fantastic creatures exist, a place where there is no technology, a place with good and evil people, a place with… magic.

Meanwhile

In a field, a battle was happening between a battalion from Fiore Kingdom against the dark beasts from Pergrande Kingdom in the cold continent of Iceberg, they were using swords and spears against the beasts, but the battle was lost after the beast slaughtered most of the soldiers from the battalion, making the Free Kingdom lose and the Great Kingdom win.

The soldiers from the Great Kingdom were looking around the field in search for any survival soldiers to execute them, they found nothing, but then they noticed a soldier running for his live into a forest, they released the beast to kill the soldier, but a sudden event happened.

The cloud turned dark and blue sparks where appearing around it, then something fell from the cloud, something that resembles a comet, a green comet, the beasts roared in pain and fell unconscious after the green comet passed them, the comet fell to the direction where the survival soldier escaped, some soldiers from the Great Kingdom went to investigate to see if there was any value on it.

The survival soldier P.O.V

I was running for my life, I felt how my heart was accelerating from every second that passed, I really didn't have much choice, I could still fight and beat those monsters but their numbers were too superior so I ran far away from that field, I passed through that forest and it lead me to a jungle, I was getting tired but luck was with me when a fountain appeared , finally I could rest for some minute, I took off my helmet for some second to drink the water, then I put the helmet back again and sat after I drank water from the fountain, I couldn't believe this, I told them the battle was lost from the beginning, those reckless idiots didn't give a damn about my opinion, I fought against those beast with my sword, spear and many of my weapons that are in my ex equip magic I barely could damage their skin, but to kill them, it's just too hard.

I was tired, then I saw something very strange, the cloud turned dark, blue sparks appeared on it and a green comet fell from that cloud, the comet crashed on the north side where I am.

I stood up slowly and went to investigate; I hope there is something interesting in there.

3rd person P.O.V

In the part where the comet fell, Snake was in there still unconscious, he woke up some seconds after the crash.

"Ugh" grunted Snake, he stood up and rubbed his head, he started to look around and all he could see was a jungle.

"What happened? " Wondered Snake

Lots of things happened in his mind, nothing makes sense to him, he was sucked by a portal, and then he appeared in a jungle. He pressed his communicator to call Eva, but no one responded, it turned out that the communicator is broken after he passed through the portal.

"Great" said Snake after he looked at his broken communicator

Snake examined his surroundings, but then he was caught unguarded when someone was pointing him from behind with something sharp.

"If you move, your dead" said the voice from behind, Snake lifted his hand in surrender

"Turned around" Said the voice, Snake turned around to see something very unusual, who was threatening him, was someone with armor and helmet in medieval style. All what could Snake think was "What the hell?

"You look different, where are you from?" asked the soldier.

"You're woman" said Snake

"Yes I am" responded "But that's not the answer I want, I asked where are you from"

Survival Soldier P.O.V

After I came to the crash site, I found a man wearing something that I never seen before, light clothes with green colors with some black lines that resemble the grass, pants with the same color and boots.

I must admit that the man is handsome, but appearance can be deceiving, this man could be a spy from the Great Kingdom.

"Now answer my question, where are you from?" I said, the man didn't respond, suddenly he grabbed my arm and thrown me away, my sword fell after I was thrown, he grabbed my sword and then he put himself in a defense stance, I used my ex equip magic to summon two swords, the man suddenly put a horrified face.

Snake P.O.V

What the hell just happened?! I subdued her and disarmed her weapon, but then she likely summoned two swords! What the hell is going on in here?!

"What did you just do?" I asked her hoping some answers

"Are you an idiot? Its an Ex Equip magic" Answered the woman

"Magic?" I said in disbelief "That can't be true!"

Survival Soldier P.O.V

Is this guy a fool or what? I answered him saying that it's magic and doesn't believe me.

"Believe what you want, but I will beat you and take you to my superiors for answers" I said to him

"I don't think so" He said then launch against me.

I used my two swords to attack him, we started to exchange every attack we made, he moved the sword so fast that I hardly could block his attack, I moved quickly to his blind side where it's his right eye to attack him, but this guy proved to be a great opponent when he moved his sword to block my attack in a second. We slashed and blocked each attack, cutting trees and rocks. This man is formidable than a dark beast!

3rd person view

The two were panting after their fight, Snake was impressed, this woman fights very well

"I must admit, you fight pretty good" Said Snake

"And so is you, I never fought someone so skilled with a sword" Said the woman

Then the two clashed with each other swords, but suddenly the Great Kingdom soldiers appeared surrounding them with their swords and spears.

The two quickly slashed their opposite sides beating some soldiers, they looked each other realizing that the real enemy is in front of them, then they both jump backward and now they were back to back with each other.

"I say we leave our difference and unite to fight these guys" Said the woman

"I really don't know where I am or who you are, but seeing that we are both surrounded by soldiers that want to hurt us, I said we do it" Said Snake and then he put his combat stance with the sword

The soldiers launched against them, Snake and the armored woman fought the soldiers fastly, Snake started to slash every soldier that was around him, he thrust against one and then stabbed another one, the armored woman used her two swords and slashed most enemies around her, a commander that came with the soldiers was panicked at what he was seeing, two individuals were beating easily his soldiers, he called the dark beasts to fight them, 5 beasts landed in front of them.

"What the hell!?" Shouted Snake seeing at this horrifying monsters, he got beaten when a dark beast tackled him, Snake stood up quickly and took out an Ak 47 and started to shoot them furiously, the armored woman was stunned at the sight, the weapon she was seeing killed the dark beasts easily, the commander panicked at this and started to run away, but Snake noticed that a commander was there so he took out his tranquilizer gun and shoot at his head.

Now the enemy is defeated, the armored woman was impressed at this man, this man is strong, she is sure that this man is not a spy from the Great Kingdom, so she approached him while he was picking the asleep commander.

"That was impressive what you done; I never saw this kind of weapon" Said the armored woman

"It's a gun" Said Snake "Gun? I don't know what it is" said the woman.

"Can you tell me what year is this?" Asked Snake

"It's the year X340" Answered the woman, "What the hell?" said Snake

"Is there something wrong?" Asked the woman

"It's a long story, let's leave before any other soldier appear" suggested Snake

"Alright, come with me, you can tell me anything you want" Said the woman, Snake was thinking for some moment, he didn't have much choice, his communicator was broken and he was in some strange place that he don't know so he decided.

"Alright, I'll follow you" Said Snake

"But first...I want to know who are you" said the woman

"Alright, but you will also have do the same" Said Snake

She nodded "My name is Snake" said Snake to the woman

"Snake? Strange name" Said the woman

"You're turn now, Who are you?" Asked Snake

The woman took out her helmet revealing a long scarlet hair, and Snake was impressed at how the woman looked like, she has brown eyes and she is so gorgeous that a man would melt with her beauty.

"My name is Eliza… Eliza Scarlett"

End of Chapter 1

So what you all think? it took me sometime to finish the chapter but it's done now, the next chapter will have to wait since I will be busy.

If anyone wonders the relation between Big Boss and Erza Scarlett, well here is it, I created an ancestor of Erza, imagine an adult version of Erza in this story.

I would like to see some opinions so please some reviews.

See ya later


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

In the middle of the jungle, Naked Snake was walking with Eliza with the still asleep commander, Snake told her about how he got here, he told her about some stuffs that he couldn't believe his actually saying it, he told her that he comes from some sort of parallel world and that he end up here because of a strange portal that appeared in the middle of a cloud.

Eliza was shocked at hearing this, a world where magic doesn't exist and instead people use some mechanical stuff to do their biddings.

"So let me get this straight, you come from parallel world where magic doesn't exist, in that world you all use this "machine" to do what normal people can't do, and you end up in here by a strange portal that appeared in a dark cloud?" Said Eliza to Snake.

"Yeah" Said Snake

"Does that mean that the "gun" you showed me before, would probably be a new weapon in a distant future?" Asked Eliza

"Probably" Responded Snake.

"I find it hard to believe" Said Eliza.

"Me too, I always thought that magic doesn't exist" said Snake

"Why?" Asked Eliza

"Because in my world magic is nothing but cheap tricks, a magician may perform magic to the point where people actually believe he has magic, but when the trick behind everything is discovered or revealed; people realize that everything was fake." Explained Snake to Eliza

"What cruel reality" Said Eliza while she sweet dropped.

"I don't believe in magic because it doesn't make sense to me, to me everything that happen must have an explanation" Said Snake.

"Well, you'll have to start believe in magic since you're in my world now" Said Eliza, then Snake let out a small sigh of annoyed.

"Guess I better start now, tell me about this world" Asked Snake

And so Eliza start to tell about her world

"Well, as you already know, in this world magic exist as the source of energy from our body, the mages use it to help other people or to battle with others, this world´s name is Earthland, in Earthland there are countries and kingdoms, there are two kingdoms, Kingdom of Fiore or Fiore for short, is my homeland, it's a kingdom that occupy a small peninsula.

The Pergrande Kingdom is the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the península.

There are 9 countries named: Seven, Bosco, Iceberg, Minstrel, Midi, Desierto, Joya ,Bellum and Sin, normally these countries are neutrals. Iceberg is the country where we left, its connected between 2 backgrounds, the first one is a snowfield from the borders of Iceberg, far away from the snowfield, there is a jungle not covered in snow, that jungle means that you are leaving Iceberg.

And finally 2 islands: Caelum and Enca, Caelum is the largest island of all while Enca is the half large of Caelum, everything was good until…" Stopped Eliza for a moment

"What is it? What happened then?" Asked Snake almost impatiently.

"Until the war started" Said Eliza sadly

"What?" Said Snake.

"A World War" Said Eliza

Snake P.O.V

World War? I cant believe this, in my world there were two world war, now I have landed in another world where a world war is happening.

"How did this war happen? And which factions are fighting?" I asked.

Eliza told me everything about what happened, I was in shock after hearing this, everything was just too much of fantasy. I looked at her, and then I saw there are tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked

She turned her head to me and said "My parents were killed in the war, by the dark beasts" I felt a little bad at hearing this, I never had a family before, and recently I killed one closer to a mother.

"I'm sorry" I tried to comfort her.

"So you've become a knight for that?" I asked

"Yes, I become a knight to help end this war, A lot of people died, I saw how my family and my friends were torn apart by those monsters, I want to protect my people, my country, and my world" Eliza told me.

I was surprised at hearing this, sounded like The Boss for a moment.

"You know, there is an old saying that I learned it from someone I know" I said, Eliza got curious about this.

"And what is it?" Eliza asked

"Loyalty to the end, means that you will be always loyal to the person or country you serve" I saw Eliza smile at this.

"That's the noblest thing I've ever heard." Eliza said "Who is the person that taught you that?" She asked.

"She was a woman that I admired; A woman who became a hero….. She was my mentor" I said

"Was? What happened to her? Did she…?" Eliza stopped when she saw me with a sad expression

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked about it" Said Eliza

I was about to say something until the commander that I captured groaned which it means that he was going to wake up.

"Snake he is waking up" Said Eliza

"I know" I took out my tranquilizer gun and shoot at his head again

"You're a little cold, don't you think?" Asked Eliza

"Yeah sometimes, in the battle you must be active and leave away your feelings to reach your goal" I said

"You know a lot about battlefield, I'm impressed" Said Eliza

"I was trained to become a soldier when I was young; I'm skilled in stealth and CQC"

"CQC?"

"It stands for Close Quarter Combat" I said while she was looking at me with a smile, I really can't stop looking at her face, that beautiful face with a long scarlet hair and her sexy brown eyes, I wonder what is she thinking about me right now. Wait! What the hell am I thinking!? Since when I started to think like that?! I must concentrate in my current problem now.

Eliza P.O.V

I felt sad when I heard about his mentor; she must had been the most important person in his world, loyal to her country, kind of reminds me. What happened to her? How did she die? Maybe I will ask him in the right time.

Snake is a soldier, so that's why he is so skilled, powerful, and strong. Oh Snake, I can't stop watching your face every time I look at you. Even with that eye patch, I wonder what does he looked like without the eye patch.

"Eliza, is there something wrong?" Snake asked

"Why do you ask?" I asked

"You've been staring at me all the time" He said, my faced turned red, he is right, I've been looking at his face all the time that I lost myself in my mind thinking about him

"I-its nothing!" I said a little alarmed "I got a little distracted, that's all" Snake raised his eyebrow after that part; he must have figured out that I might be lying. I hope that I don't get in this situation again.

3rd P.O.V

In an unknown location, a man is standing over a mountain looking at the jungle, he is only wearing a black rob, the rob also covered his face showing only his silhouette, he sensed a strange source of magic that he never felt before. And it all came from a single man.

"Interesting, this man was able to beat one of the Dark Beasts, I hope I can meet you soon, so I can fight with you and make you my servant" Said the man then he turned around and walked away while laughing evilly.

Snake and Eliza walked through the forest until they finally exited the jungle, Snake saw a city after he walked out of the jungle, the city looked more or less medieval style the only difference was that the building structure resembles the modern style.

"Welcome to Fiore Kingdom Snake" Said Eliza

Snake let out a small smile after looking the city, it made him feel a little more in his world.

While Snake is walking through the streets and following Eliza, many people were looking curiously at him, a man with strange cloths that they have never seen before, and something in his head that some people don't know that it's a bandana.

Snake knows that the people are looking at him who makes him feel a little uncomfortable; normally he is someone that doesn't let people know about his presence, he walked until Eliza stopped in front of a giant grey cathedral.

"We are here now" Snake looked at the cathedral, it was really gigantic as well as the door that is bigger than a normal cathedral door.

Eliza knocked the door 5 times and it started to open magically, Eliza walked inside while Snake followed her, he looked inside the cathedral, the cathedral looked almost like a normal one, except that instead of religious stuff there are weapons like spear and sword, people practicing magic and many knights, soldiers and guards.

"Eliza" Said Snake

"Yes?" asked Eliza

"Why is this cathedral full of weapons and knights?" asked Snake

"This place was once a cathedral, now this place is the Magic Council" Said Eliza

"Magic Council? You mean the politics of this kingdom?" Asked Snake

"Yes, they are the ones who are able to maintain the defense of the Free Kingdom, the rest you know" Said Eliza, Snake was able to process the information that Eliza told him in the jungle, so now he know how almost everything works in here.

Eliza walked to a giant door and opened it, inside the room there is a large rectangular table with twelve people on their sits. Snake was shocked at seeing how four of the twelve members looked like, they resemble the people that he met!

The first one was a man that looked like the young Ocelot(YO), the second is another man bald that resembles Sokolov(SOKO), the third is a woman who looks like Para-Medic(Para) and the fourth a short old man that resembles The End(ENDER), half of the twelve committee are the important ones, the mentioned ones and two unknown ones that Snake never seen them before, but unknown to him, that the last 2 members is the people that will appear in his world future, the last two members are Vulcan Raven(RAVE) and the old version of Ocelot known as Revolver Ocelot(REVO) .

The most important man was in the middle and is ironically REVO

Eliza walked to the middle of the room and bowed down on him, Snake was there watching with the commander asleep

"Good to see you back, Lt Eliza" Said REVO with joy "How did the battle went?"

"Horrible, everyone died" Said Eliza sadly, REVO let out a sigh of worry "Yes, indeed it was, but there is something you want to know, there was a powerful magic source that I felt hours ago and it was close to the battlefield you were"

"Yes, I know what you mean" Said Eliza, she was about to continue until REVO changed his attention on Snake

"Eliza, who is this man you brought?" Asked REVO, then he stood up and approached to him.

"You looked like a soldier, what is your name?" Asked REVO

"My name is Snake" Answered Snake with a lot of respect

"Hmmmmm, well Snake, it's nice to meet you, my name is REVO" He extended his hand to Snake for handshake in which Snake accepted it.

Eliza stood up and turned her head to REVO "Boss, this man may be connected to that source of magic that you were referring"

"Hmmm, alright" REVO then turned his attention on the asleep commander "Who is that?" Asked REVO

"That's a commander from the Great Kingdom, Snake captured him" Said Eliza, REVO started to clap his hands "Good job Eliza, you brought us some valuable information, especially you Snake, your talent on combat is really incredible, would you like to join us?" proposed REVO. Snake thought for some moment

"I don't know if I can accept it, you see I'm very different from all of you" Said Snake.

"Don't worry, you can join us anytime you want, but tell me what did you mean by that your different from us?" Asked REVO, Eliza knew what would happen next, would Snake tell him that he come from another world? Or lie to him.

Snake is uneasy what to say, "You can tell us everything, we are people of words, everything that happens here, will stay in here" Said REVO with respect

And so Snake told him everything again.

"Incredible" Said REVO amazed "So that source of magic comes from that strange cloud"

"As I promised, I will keep my mouth shut" Said REVO which makes Snake feel relieved.

"And as the formation of our new relationship, I will find information to help you return home safe and sound" Said REVO

"Thank you, you're very kind" Said Snake, REVO smiled at this.

"Now, Eliza would you like to take our new comrade to the quest room?" Said REVO, Eliza agreed and took him with her.

"Are you sure you can trust him like that? You just met him and now you let him get in our headquarters?" Asked PARA

"Don't worry, he is not a bad man, he is cool, he may even help us in this war." Said REVO

"I hope you know what you are doing REVO, for all my trust is deposited in you" Said YO.

Next morning

Snake slowly opened his eye after a long sleep, he got a great view of sunshine, but he got something more than that, I turned his still closed eye to his right only to see Eliza naked with only her underwear and bra, she was like gathering something.

Snake was stunned at the sexy view, that black underwear and bra with that beautiful scarlet hair really fit her. This scene reminded him the time when he first saw Eva naked.

Eliza used her ex quip magic changing into her armor. Snake felt a little upset, he only got that view for like 30 seconds.

"You saw me, didn't you?" Asked Eliza

Snake P.O.V

Great I got caught, "Yes" i hope she doesn't think anything bad at me, I saw her turn around with her face red?

"Why is your face red?" I asked, she started to act shyly.

"It's nothing" she said, and then suddenly I felt a tremble," what is going on?!" I shouted, I heard roar and battle cry outside. Eliza suddenly summoned her swords and went outside.

"Eliza wait!" I followed her while I equip myself with an assault weapon

When I got outside, I saw a battle, the Free Kingdom army fighting with the dark beasts and the army of the Great Kingdom.

"Snake here!" I turned my head and it was REVO, he threw me a sword with an engraving of a green snake, I picked up and started to fight, I slain some soldiers and proceed to find Eliza, although I know that I have to defend this place, I started to slash every soldier that appeared in front of me, then 4 dark beast appeared, I changed my sword to my assault rifle and shoot at their head, that wasn't so hard as I thought, but I saw how some soldiers died after battling one dark beast. So I guessed that my weapons are the only one that can cause them serious damage. I proceed to find Eliza when I heard a noisy sound, I went to that noisy sound that lead me to a forest, but was making me distance the battlefield. I ran and ended up in a field.

"There you are!" I turned around and Eliza being taken as hostage, her armor was take off leaving only her light clothes.

"Now I can get my revenge" Said the man behind and I saw clearly who he was, it was that god dam commander I captured yesterday!

"How did you get out!" I asked he started to laugh, "Simple, I sent a message to my army, I escaped after that attack, "This woman will be my slave!" I saw how Eliza was trying to free herself, but she was like handcuffed.

"What did you do to her!?" I yelled "With this" He said while he took out a strange cube, "This cube is a prototype of new device to block the magic of the soldiers of Free Kingdom, it seems that this works very well!"

Eliza was ambushed by the commander by using that cube; I should have got here sooner!

"Snake… Help" Eliza said, I got angry at that moment. "Let her go!" I yelled. I was going to attack him, but then multiple soldiers appeared and held me down. "Not so fast" the commander pointed me with the cube, and then it started to shine, then I felt how my body felt weak.

3rd P.O.V

The commander smirked at his victory.

"You will pay what you did to me, for that I will entertain myself with this woman!" the commander grabbed Eliza's breast making her moan. "N-n-noo" She was trying to resist but the cube was making her weak.

"Oh yeah woman, you've got a nice body" the commander started to hold her breast and started to constantly grab and squishing her breast, Eliza started to form tears of embarrassment

"Noo!" Snake couldn't take this anymore, he really care a lot Eliza "Damn you! You will die!" yelled Snake angrily, Snake was trying to get up, but in his state he couldn't move.

The commander held Eliza down , Eliza scratched the commander face which made him more pissed off, "Damn you woman, I guess it's time to do it!" the commander tried to take her clothes off but Eliza was resisting, she screamed and yelled.

Snake P.O.V

"Noo! STOOOP!" I screamed, she was about to be raped by that commander, I felt an extreme anger at this. After the commander stripped her clothes. I felt how my anger was filled inside me I lifted my face and….

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO P!" I roared with all my strength, causing something…..I… felt…. Like …..if I'm losing conscious….

3rd person

Snake´s roar caused that the floor to tremble like an earthquake. The soldiers that were holding Snake suddenly screamed of pain and died allowing Snake to stand up.

"What the hell?!" shouted the commander, this man just killed his men´s without moving a hand, and the cube isn't work at all with him.

The commander was horrified when he looked at Snake's face. He looked completely different, hi eye turned into red and he was depicting a strange red aura, the commander backed off slowly from Eliza, then suddenly, Snake appeared right in front of him in a blink. The commander was too scared; Snake grabbed his neck and then lifted him.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Roared Snake, the commander started to suffer a lot, the commander then got incinerated from the flames that appeared in Snake´s hand. And finally the cube that fell from his uniform, Snake stomped it and with all his strength he smashed it.

Eliza was scared too. When Snake turned around and made eye contact with her eyes, his eye turned back to normal, and the red aura around him dispelled. Eliza's fear disappeared when she looked at him, she felt like that the Snake she knew was back.

"Eliza.. Are…. You… alrig…" Snake lost conscious and fell to the ground, Eliza quickly rushed to his side. She hold his body and checked him, he is alright, but what he just do today was something too savage. But she was grateful that Snake is alive, she hugged him and said one thing

"Thanks for saving me Snake"

End of Chapter 2

I finally finished this chapter.

Man, the part of the forest to the last part of this chapter most have been the darkest part I have ever wrote. This will be the only chapter I put something related to rape, but know this, I will never ever put something like this again.

I needed to put this part so that Snake could release his magic with feelings.

Well, I hope this chapter wasn't so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own Metal Gear or Fairy Tail)

Chapter 3

2 hours have passed since the recent battle in Fiore Kingdom, they won the battle, but suffered several casualties, REVO ordered everyone to search for any survival soldier of the Great Kingdom to get information, REVO and RAVE started to look for Snake, they ventured through the forest where Snake went.

After half hour of searching, REVO and RAVE saw from a cliff, Eliza carrying Snake with his arm, REVO and RAVE quickly ran to where they are.

"Eliza!" Eliza turned her head and saw REVO and RAVE coming.

"What happened here? Why is Snake unconscious?" Asked REVO in concern.

"It's a long story; let's get back first" Said Eliza. REVO and RAVE nodded and helped Eliza to carry Snake back to Fiore.

Snake P.O.V

I opened my eye only to find myself in a void; everything was dark, no light, no people, only the darkness.

I turned my head to every direction to see if there was anything, but in vain, there was still nothing.

Suddenly I saw something shiny on my left side, I turned my head and saw something that gave me the creeps.

It was me, engulfed in a strange red aura, he or I looked completely different, his hair is more spiky than normal, I don't know why but I got a feeling that he might be related to me.

"How does it feel?" he asked me in a dark voice.

I shivered the moment he asked "What are you talking about?" I asked

"I know you liked it, when you killed that man in cold blood" said him.

"What?" I said confused

"Don't give me that, you don't remember anything?" he asked, I didn't responded.

"Ok, I'll have to show you then" he said, he raised both his hands and magically he made appear a giant screen.

In the screen, it appeared me and the man who tried to rape Eliza, I was shocked at looking myself in the screen, I looked like a demon in there, I saw how I grab his neck and engulfed him in flames.

I backed up; the other me turned around and looked at me with an evil smile.

"See now? You killed that man; I liked how you killed him"

I turned my head and I angrily yelled "Who are you?!"

He started to laugh like a maniac "You still don't get it?" he started to approach me slowly

"I am you, I'm the side of your mind who likes the killing instinct, murder, pain, everything!" he said evilly

"My evil side..." I said, he was approaching me so I put in CQC stance.

"Yes, and don't worry, no need to be in judo stance" he said

"What do you want then?" I asked, he started to walk around.

"Nothing, just came here to introduce myself, say hello and to thank you" he said with some joy.

"Thank me? Why?" I asked, and then he made a spectacular roll like when I first met Ocelot.

"I thank you, because you set me free, when you first released your magic" He said, I got a little shock at this.

"So, you mean, those men's that died it was…." I was interrupted by my evil side "Yes, it was me, no, more like my manifestation"

"You disgust me" I said, I really don't like him, even if he is part of me, he just out of my character.

"Come on! Why do you say that to your bro?" He said, I got angry at that moment when he mentioned "brother"

"Were not brothers! You are just part of me!" I yelled at him, he started to laugh.

"I know, I was just screwing with you" He said amusingly he then lifted his hand to look at his watch.

"Would you look at this? It's time for a wakeup call" he said.

My vision started to black up, I felt that I was about to faint, I was going to talk to him but all I could hear was "Ti'l we meet again… John"

From there I didn't hear anything else.

3rd person POV

Snake woke up after that "dream" he just had, he put his left hand on his face of worried, he was thinking on when he would meet his "evil" side again.

"Your awake Snake" I voice was heard then; Snake turned his head and saw that the voice was Eliza who is sitting on a chair right next to him.

"Eliza, you alright?" Snake asked concerned

"I'm fine" She said with a smile to Snake, Snake let out a sigh or relieved, Eliza leaned to his chest and hugged him "Thank you Snake" spoke Eliza. Then a flashback of EVA hugging him on the cave flowed on his mind.

Eliza lifted her head and was now close to Snake's face, they both blushed a little, Eliza closed her eyes while getting close to him to make contact with his lips, Snake was about to do the same until a whistle of flirt was heard.

They both turned their head to the direction of the whistle; the one who made the whistle was none other than REVO sitting on a chair.

"That is one spectacular scene you both making" Said REVO, Snake and Eliza both turned their head to opposite sides blushing.

"So, mind to tell me what happened?" asked REVO while getting up from his chair.

"I don't know what to say, I was ambushed by several soldier when I was facing that bastard who escaped and took Eliza as a hostage, I was too angry that suddenly I felt that I was about to pass out" Snake spoke without including the almost rape scene, he really didn't like that part at all.

"Hmm, what happened next?" Asked REVO

"I don't remember anything, according to Eliza, I killed them all" Said Snake, REVO put his hand on his chins and thought about it.

"I see" REVO started to think what had happened, he concluded in 2 possible ways, the first one is that may be Snake unlocked his own magic by the use of his emotions, but wondered what kind of magic did Snake used, the second one is much like the first, but the difference is that Snake might have been "possessed " by some kind of spirit from the part when Snake mentioned that he didn't remember anything what happened when he got too angry, he got this conclusions by the look of Snakes face expression, he saw on his eyes fear and despair as if he saw the devil itself, he was sweating almost excessively and panting heavily.

"I think I have found what happened" REVO stated like a politic, "You must have released your own magic and used it to its limit, I also got a second conclusion, after you released your magic, something must have possessed you and made you act like a monster"

Snake was amazed at such statement, it was almost exactly how he experienced during that moment, he got up and asked him "How did you know that?!"

"I can see it in your eyes and your face" Said REVO

"Your eyes are filled with despair and fear like if you saw the demon itself, you looked a little pale and by the temperature of your body and the cold sweet, it looked obviously that something frightening happened in that moment"

Snake groaned and leaned back to his bed "I got to control this new power, I fear I can't control it and start to go on a rampage" Said Snake worried.

"Don't worry Snake, the beautiful and the serious Eliza will help" REVO walked to Eliza and patted her shoulder, "and that's an order" finished and made a "spectacular "roll like the young ocelot from Snake's world, Snake and Eliza sweet dropped after that act, "Now I'm taking my leave" and with that he finally left.

Eliza looked at Snake, he was like worried at this situation so Eliza tried to comfort him.

"Snake" Snake turned his head and looked at Eliza, "Don't worry about it, tomorrow I will help you control your magic, for now rest" Eliza spoke in which Snake nodded, she lowered her head and kissed him on his cheek, he felt a little surprised at it "Now lie down and sleep" Ordered Eliza, snake closed his eyes and rested, Eliza left the room and went to rest too.

Meanwhile in an unknown location

"Interesting" Said a male voice

"Yeah, a strange energy appeared far away from Fiore 2 days ago" Another male voice spoke

"But, where could this energy be?" Joined a female voice

"I don't know, but when we felt it again, we will be there" Said the first male voice

The next day

Snake was panting on the ground, in front of him there was Eliza standing there with a smirk, she was teaching Snake how to use magic, he learned the basics of magic from Eliza that:

(Note: this part is borrowed from Fairy Tail Wikipedia so please don't sue me)

Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. Mages can learn multiple styles of Magic, but it is noteworthy that many Mages have natural affinities for their own Magic style.

(End of information)

Magic needed intellect and spirit to control or learn it, Snake had already released his magic meaning that he has the spirit to control it, as for his intellect, he has a IQ of almost 180 which means that he should have enough reserve of magic in his body. (This part I really don't know if its right, I thought it was this way because when I played Warcraft, the heroes increased their mana by getting the book of knowledge)

After learning how to use, he was able to release his magic without too much trouble, but an interesting fact is that he has two type of magic, one is an ex equip, and another is an unknown one; his ex equip magic allowed him to storage all his weapons( guns, machine guns, rifles, grenade and his own sword), but his second magic is a strange one, is the same one that happened yesterday, the red aura that was around him, but right now it was different, it was now in green color, this magic seems to increase his attack and agility, but it can also transmit magic into any artifacts, for example: If Snake use his gun and he transmit it, the gun will be powered with an incredible amount of magic that it can destroy a single person.

Snake decided to use his second magic only in case of emergency, using it occasionally, he could kill anyone on his surrounding; besides it drain his energy.

Snake and Eliza were training for 2 hours, Eliza was surprised seeing that kind of magic, she never heard before a magic that can increase its attack nor the transfer of magic to any objects.

After training they took a break, Snake was smoking a cigarette while Eliza was cleaning her sword.

Eliza P.O.V

I still wanted to know what happened to her mentor, it was like a teacher that I wanted to learn, so I get closer to Snake and started to ask him.

"Snake"

Snake turned his head and said "What is it?"

"Sorry that I came to this topic, but I want to know what happened to your mentor" I really felt bad and stupid to ask this, I know what this mean to him, but I must know.

Snake P.O.V

I knew this would happen, she is that kind of person, patriotic, guess I'll have to tell her.

"Alright then" I said and started to speak, Eliza started to pay attention.

"It was a week ago; I was on a mission on saving a scientist, when I was close to the rendezvou point…. She appeared"

"She took a device that in this world you could call it a bomb, but a very destructive one, she handed it to the enemy of her country and defected, a week later I was assigned on a mission to destroy a weapon and…. To kill her" Eliza was shocked at hearing this

"At the end of the week, I was in a field where my mentor was waiting in there, she told me the story of her life that was beautiful but also outrageous, she had a child but was snatched away right when she gave the birth in a battlefield by a group known as the Philosophers" I saw her eyes that started to forms tears

"In the end, I killed her" I finished it onto that part; I felt some arms wrap around my body and hugged me; it was Eliza with some tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Snake" Said Eliza.

Eliza P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! That was outrageous what they made him do, to kill her mentor?! It was like to kill your own mother!

3rd P.O.V

A large explosion was heard far away from a forest, Snake and Eliza headed to that direction to see what it was, when they got there, they saw fire all over the forest, Eliza summoned her swords as well as Snake did the same, they were in a defensive stance since they felt that this was an ambush, in which it was right now that a hundred of soldiers appeared in front of them.

They were about to attack, but then a strong wind stunned all the soldiers, and suddenly from the sky a blast of metals hit all the soldiers killing them, Snake and Eliza looked at the sky and found out what it was, Snake was shocked at what he saw.

He saw 3 things floating in front of him; they have a large body with hard skins like reptiles, they got large arms with claws and legs with claws too, they have pointy ears, their head are large as well as their nose, and the most important of all, they have wings, the creature he saw have different colors, one was of color blue, another one black and finally one red.

Snake saw that these creatures are creatures that he never thought they actually exist, these creatures were…Dragons

Like those one he heard or read in a book, their characteristics are almost the same they described it, he wondered if this dragons are the same that appeared before in earth hundreds of years ago.

Right now the red one landed in front of him, he was now nervous, this one was very close on him and was like sniffing.

"Human" Said the red dragon making Snake amazed at hearing a dragon talk.

"I smell a great power inside of you; could you be related to what happened 3 days ago?" Spoke the dragon, Snake remembered that he arrived 3 days ago, so he assumed that is himself the power that the dragon mentioned.

"Yes" I answered

The dragon chuckled at my answer; I was stunned that I couldn't think on what to do.

"Hahahahaha! Finally I found it" It said, I was thinking on what to do, I didn't know if this dragon has a good intention or bad intention.

"What do you want from me?" I asked

"Your power has the magic that can heal my people" it said

"What happened?" I asked

"Ever since Nirvana was activated and got out of control, my people suffered a transformation, they were turned into statues, the cause was that Nirvana's magic ejected a great wave of dark magic that not only transformed the humans in dark beast, but also affected my people, because their body possesses magic, you both know why happened next" The dragon explained

Snake and Eliza knew what he means, the dark magic affected most of the humans in earthland, it could also affect creatures with magic in them.

"But why didn't you three become statue too?" Eliza asked

"We were protected by the magic of our leader, but costing his life" said the dragon with sadness, and then he pointed at me

"You have a magic that is beyond of anyone's imagination, you have the cure to my people" the dragon was looking at me with obsession

"But what about us? The humans?" I asked

"They are not our problem, they can fix their matters by themselves" the dragon said with pity, I was angry what he said.

"Now come with me!" Shouted the dragon, I didn't know what to do, but it came to my head one idea that can cost my life.

"I will not" I said, the dragon was looking at me with a dark face.

"What did you say?" said the dragon somewhat angry.

"I'm not coming, why are you doing these to us humans? You dragons are such jerks, all the time I thought that you dragons are sacred creatures, you may all look strong from the outside, but from the inside, you're all worse than the dark beasts" I said, I'm seeing that the dragon was getting very pissed off.

"So now I'm asking you to help me and fight with me against this army, show me that you are not all bad, I may pay you back by curing your people, if you don't want and want to take me away by force, I will take you three down!" I said daring them.

The three dragons were surprised at what I said, I was expecting a fire blast or something to my face, but never happened, instead I get a laugh from the red dragon.

I raised an eyebrow at what he was doing, then I asked him "What's so funny?"

The dragon kept laughing and then stopped "I like you human!" he said cheerfully, Eliza and I were very confused

"That's a good deal for me, I would gladly join you with my two friends" said the dragon pointing at his companions.

"Just one question" said the dragon.

"What is your name?" It said

"My name is Snake, what's yours?"I asked, then the blue dragon walked forward and started to present itself

"My name is Grandine, the Sky Dragon" then the black dragon came next

"I'm Metalicana, The Metal Dragon" and finally the red one

"I'm Igneel, the Fire Dragon, It's nice to meet you, Snake" Igneel said and extended his right hand or claw to me for a handshake.

I nervously did it, it was strange that I just handshake with a dragon, "I guess these will be a new friendship" Said Igneel, I let out a smile and thought that this will be interesting.

End of Chapter 3

Finally done!

Well, I wasn't able to post anything these month because I was busy.

I always wanted to put something different from Snake, I know that he is always the cold and tough guy, but I always thought, what if he was completely opposite? So I came up with this idea, to put another personality.

Now I may be busy since my school started, hope this chapter was good.

See ya

(Note: I'm still aware of my grammar)


	5. Chapter 5

After months of writing the next chapter, its finally here!

Chapter 4

Inside the magic council, the twelve members of the committee are reunited to discuss about the new guy that is Snake.

"This Snake is a very mysterious guy; I wonder how he has those combat techniques" Spoke YO (young ocelot)

"This man is a very skilled one; he fought several dark beasts that were difficult for us to take down" Said ENDER

"He is handsome" Thought PARA watching the roof , in her mind, she thought how sexy is Snake, even she dreamed how she kissed him many times.

REVO has his eyes closed thinking on what to do next, he was planning his next move to attack the Great Kingdom, but there is one problem, in his side, the army is starting to lack of soldiers, most of them died on the recent attack, they only have like over 1 million while the Great Kingdom has the triple of it!

He used many strategies of war to get the advantage, it worked good at first, during a battle, never destroy structures or materials, because you can use it later for the army, it benefits them and for yourself, and having prisoners also worked since most of them joined the army, but the art of war was no longer useful, the dark beast destroys everything leaving nothing, the Free Kingdom came up with many plan and strategy to fight them, but every strategy they used had failed easily because of the dark beasts, they were to powerful.

This situation was getting very frustrating, if they win, that would mean the end of the world, the world would be plunged into complete darkness

"REVO, What do you think about him?" REVO snapped out of his thoughts and turned to ENDER who asked the question, everyone were looking at him.

"As I said before, he is a good guy, there is no sign of evil intentions in him" Spoke REVO, he didn't mention about the other "personality" of Snake, but he knows that Snake is not that kind of man, even if the evil side he suddenly gained, he was sure that Snake wont submit to the dark side.

ENDER rolled his eyes to the left where PARA is.

"PARA what do you think about him?" Asked ENDER. PARA was still in her fantasy with Snake.

"Uuuh. PARA?" ENDER asked again. Now she woke up of her fantasy, she saw that almost all the committees are staring at her.

"Well, he is the most handsome and sexiest man I have ever seen!" Claimed Para with hearts in her eyes, most of the members of the committee let out a sweet in their face. YO face palmed with his left hand, he couldn't believe that that was all she thought, he expected something more serious.

SOKO was heartbroken because PARA is the woman he fell in love for some years ago.

REVO didn't pay attention on it, he was back in his thoughts about how to fix the problem, "I hope that you can change the tides into our side, Snake" thought REVO.

Meanwhile

Around the air a little far from Fiore, the three dragons are flying to the Fiore Kingdom, Igneel was in the middle while Metalicana is flying in his left side and Grandine in his right side, Snake and Eliza were sitting on the back of Igneel, Snake was fascinated on how he was riding in the back of a dragon, he saw the brilliant blue sky and the white giants clouds around there, he was able to touch one of those white particles of clouds that made him feel happy and lost in his thought, it felt so soft that it could make him feel like if he were in heaven, outer heaven.

"So, Igneel" Asked Snake to Igneel.

"What?" Asked Igneel.

"You're really a dragon huh?" Asked Snake

"Yes, obviously, why you ask?" Said Igneel.

"Nothing, it's just that, this is the first time I have ever meet and see a dragon, in my world, your kind is very known, but only in myths and legends, where its told that dragons are evil, they spit fire, and like to destroy villages" Said Snake, Igneel let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Snake asked, "Myths and legends of my kind in your world are nothing compared to my kind in this world, in this world we are not all evil, we are good, we don't just spit fire, but metal, wind, thunder and more! And on top of all, we don't destroy villages, we protect it." Said Igneel with pride.

Snake chuckled "Never thought that dragons of this world are so, fond with humans"

"How old are you?" asked Snake, "I'm 17 years old" Answered Igneel, Snake whistled "You're very young, how much is a dragon lifespan?"

"We reach adulthood in the age of 50, after that, we are immortal" Answered Igneel.

"WHAT?! You dragons are immortal?!" Said Snake in shock.

"Yeah, but we can die, if we were killed in action, we don't die of aging" explained Igneel

"Heh, I can't imagine how old I'm going to look if I were immortal" Said Snake which they both laughed.

"Snake, there is something I want to ask you" Eliza said but with a normal voice to Snake, he turned his head to face her

"What is it?" Snake asked wondering why she spoke with a normal tone, normally he always seen her with a serious tone, but right now she is being soft and acting like any normal woman.

"Is "Snake" really your name?" Eliza asked, Snake was now thinking if he should tell her his real name or not.

"No, it's not, it's a code name given to me for a mission, why do you ask?" Answered Snake

"Because I…" Eliza has her head looking down and more likely blushing.

"Want to know more about you" She finished it.

"More about me?" Questioned Snake while he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, after what happened in the medical room" Said Eliza blushing a little, Snake knew what she was talking about, when they were about to kiss until REVO interrupted them.

Snake was a little hesitant from the beginning, but decided to tell her.

"Well, naturally everyone use the codename "Snake" to refer me, my real name is John, but no one used that name, there was one person who called me "Jack" " Spoke Snake

"Who?" Asked Eliza

" My mentor" After the mention of The Boss Snake felt a sad.

Eliza saw that expression and felt a little sad, she laid her left hand over his right hand.

"Tell me about her" Said Eliza, she wanted to know about that woman. "Me too, I want to hear this mentor of yours" Said Igneel wanting to her about his mentor.

"Me too" Joined Metallicana and Grandine, Snake let out a sigh and started ti tekk,

"She was a soldier who loved and served her country, she was the daughter of one of the highest ranking members of the Wisemen Comitte, at the age of 22 she formed a group called the Cobra Unit consisted of 6 members, The Boss herself, The Pain, The Fear, The End, The Fury and The Sorrow, each one of the names reflected the emotions in the battlefields, years later, she became unofficially the first person in space" Spoke Snake, Eliza was in awe at hearing about that woman.

"But how did she get into space?" asked Eliza, Snake forgot that he was in earthland where there is no advanced technology to get into space.

"She was sent into that place by the use of machines" Said Snake, Eliza nodded, he mentioned those machines before, but were too advanced for her to understand.

"She saw the earth and dreamed on a world where everyone are united, no enemies, only people as one, but when she was on her flight back, she got burned by particles we call "Radiation", she survived, but the cost was high, because of the radiation her body was exposed to it causing her to be sterile."

"What do you mean by that she got sterile?" Asked Eliza in confusion, she didn't quite understand much about how this "Radiation" can cause such damage.

"To put it for both of you understandable, she got exposed with a "high concentration of magic" that made her body change making her unable to have children's" Explained Snake with easy terms.

"With the injuries she got, it sent her into a coma of 6 month. and after that coma, she went to another mission that I don't know what it was, and from there I never heard of her for a long time" Snake finished, a tear dropped from his eye. Eliza laid her hand on top of his hand.

Igneel felt a little bad hearing about Snake's mentor, that woman went through a lot of things and had a tough life, and on top of all, she couldn't have children's.

Suddenly, there was a noise sound, to loud that Snake and Eliza had to cover their ears. The three dragons resisted the sound, but are getting dizzy.

"What is that sound?!" Asked Snake almost like a yell.

"I don't know! Hold on! Because we are going to have a rough landing!" Said Igneel, he started to fall into a forest, he manage to resist a little while to land in a field, but as he said, he crashed to the field getting a rough landing.

Snake and Eliza fell from Igneel's back and landed on the field. Snake and Eliza landed perfectly on the field, they stood up and took a look at Igneel, he looked like if he was injured, but in fact he was like stunned because of that sound, the other two dragons were next to him but are both unconscious.

"Igneel, you alright?" Snake asked a little worried, "Im fine, just a little dizzy" Said Igneel, he tried to get up, but the dizziness was to strong, "How much time you all need to be back on your feet's?" asked Snake

"I don't think we can fly for a while, that sound is making us feel exhausted, it's like if our bodies were being drained" explained Igneel with an exhausted tone. Suddenly they heard an evil laugh behind them.

Snake and Eliza quickly turned around, it was someone wearing a dark cloak with strange runes over it.

Snake quickly took out his sword and put in combat stance.

"Who are you?!" Asked Snake in a demanding tone, but the only response he got was another laugh.

"I said, who are you?!" Demanded Snake. The cloaked guy removed slowly his hood revealing the face of a young man; he got a green hair almost spiky, with black eyes, his appearance was likely of an Asian.

" My name is Veg Linxing" Said Veg with a evil tone.

"What do you want?!" Demanded Snake again, he saw behind this guy something that looked like a staff, one with metal and with black color ,on top of the staff was depicting a strange violet aura, then Snake thought something on what may have caused that sound.

"Are you the one who casted that sound?" Asked Snake, Veg chuckled, "You assumed right, it was me"

"Why?" asked again Snake. Veg took 4 steps forward "I want to fight you" said Veg with a smirk.

Snake raised an eyebrow, and then Eliza joined and asked "What? Why?" Suddenly behind Veg a lot of people like 30 of them with strange attires but definitely medieval style appeared behind him.

"I have come from a distant land where no one has ever gone; I am a mage who will become the master of the world! I will also fight anyone who is strong and to make him my servant" explained Veg.

after that he withdraw his staff that was in his back and pointed to Snake's direction, "You seem to be perfect for my test!" Said Veg with a sadistic tone

"If it's a fight you want, I will give you one" Said Snake in a threatening tone. Veg sadistic smile widened.

"All of you!" Veg shouted to his servants.

"Stay out of this, no one interfere! This battle is mine!" Shouted Veg to his servants, the servants settled down and stood there to watch.

"Let's fight!" shouted Veg and charged at Snake with the staff in his left hand to strike him, Snake prepared himself for the incoming battle

START "Metal Gear Solid 1 Main theme" SONG

Snake charged at Veg too, now their Sword/Staff collided, Snake's sword and Veg's staff collision caused a strange green aura appear around them, Veg had a sadistic grin, while Snake has a snarl face, the two forced back and Veg swung his staff to make multiple horizontal slash, Snake moved his sword to block every attack while wondering on how strong that staff was.

"Jeez man, this staff is pretty strong!" Snake jumped backward and started to make multiple slash at Veg, he dodged every slash and then blocked his attack with his staff. Then he thrust his staff to Snake's chest, but he jumped backward, and summoned his knife in his left hand, he was now in combat stance combined with the sword and knife!

"Interesting!" Said Veg as he started to cast magic in his staff. He shot a giant beam of red color. Snake dodged it, and ran straight to him, Veg casted multiple beams, but Snake dodged easily.

Veg cast away his staff and summoned two swords and went straight to Snake while making a war cry. They're both weapon collided, the two swords were connected while the other one crashed with the knife. Eliza was in awe looking at the battle, Snake looked amazing using his sword and knife, the servants were in awe too looking the battle.

"Incredible, you are agile and powerful than I thought!" Said Veg surprised and then they both jump backward.

Snake cast away his knife and released his second magic; it surrounded him with a green aura.

"Awesome! Finally I can see that other magic of yours!" Said Veg then he made hand signs to cast magic, a magic circle appeared in his hands and started to shoot yellow beams, Snake ran to the left to dodge those beams, Snake then jumped and rolled to hide behind a giant rock.

"Coward!" Taunted Veg, but he is completely unaware that Snake is NOT behind that rock, but behind him.

Snake secretly created an illusion before Veg casted those yellow beams.

Snake summoned his handgun and filled it inside with magic energy, Veg was still unaware until heard a click sound.

Veg turned and made a shocked face "How did you…?"

"Hey buddy" Mocked Snake and shoot a green beam from his handgun at Veg , the beam hit the whole face of Veg and eventually his entire body and it continued to fire until it hit to the giant rock where the false Snake was, lots of smoke covered around the rock, Snake lowered his handgun thinking that he won.

But in the smoke, a footstep appeared and after that another step appeared, Veg emerged from the smoke with a grin, he drop down his two swords while he still walked likely injured.

"Impressive, you are indeed stronger than I thought, I wanted to make you my servant" Said Veg still with the grin.

"But now you pissed me off with that attack! You are finished!" Shouted Veg now angry as he started to make hand signs and saying strange words

"Ujkalatara, naktaelra, umatimario, o aekashirio…"

Snake closed his eyes and started to mutter some words.

"Umenrio! Omentimario! Karionohoko!" And with that last spell Veg raised his hand and multiple circles appeared around Snake, 3 on top of him, 3 on his side , 3 on his left and 3 over his feet.

"You are now at my mercy now!" Said Veg with a victorious tone, Snake didn't make any facial expression, he only stood there with his eyes closed muttering some words.

"Any last words?" Asked Veg with evil tone.

"Yeah" Snake opened his eyes and smirked. "Watch where you're stepping"

"What?" Said Veg confused, when he looked on the ground, his eyes widened in horror, then the ground exploded multiple times sending Veg flying straight to a solid rock and making a crater on it.

"What the hell?!" Said Veg shocked about what just happened, then he saw Snake charging at him, he quickly summoned his two swords to block the attack.

"It won't work! My swords are made of the finest unbreakable metal!" Said Veg with pride, however he saw Snake's swords was depicting a green aura, when the sword made contact with his swords, his two swords were completely broken! He couldn't believe in his eyes, his finest swords were easily broken like butter!

"Impossible!" Said Veg with disbelief, he dropped to his knees with a shocked face.

"Had enough?" Asked Snake.

"I give up" Said Veg with a defeating tone.

END OF "Metal Gear Solid 1 Main Theme "Song

Snake casted away his sword and was going to where Eliza and the dragons was.

"How? How did you do that?" Asked Veg still in the ground. Snake stopped and turned around.

"First I used an illusionary magic to confuse you, about the explosives, the illusion helped me to mark the points I needed to plant those explosives by taking every step my illusion had to take, when you casted your spell, I used a spell I learned from someone to plant magically those explosives, and that's how it happened" Concluded Snake simply.

Veg was in shock, he thought himself to be superior, but Snake was stronger than him, these made him feel weak, Veg made a decision of his life

"You are not only strong, but also a strategist, you fight like a true warrior!" Said Veg with proud, then he put his hands on the ground and was in a begging position.

"Let me be your apprentice sir!" Said Veg with determination.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Snake, Eliza and the servants.

"You heard me well! Let me be your apprentice!" Said Veg again.

"Hold on there boy, I don't take apprentice" Claimed Snake.

"I don't care! You are the most powerful mage I have ever met! I want to learn a lot from you! So are my servants!" Spoke Veg and then all the servants rushed to their master side and were in begging position too.

"Wow, wow, Hold on, Eliza a little help here" Said Snake to Eliza, she wrapped her arms around her chest and let out a grin, "It's your choice Snake and I've got nothing to do with this"

Snake twitched at this, so he decided to make a quick decision, finally he reached his conclusion, he turned around to face Veg and his servants.

"Fine, you guys can be my apprentice from now on" after his proclamation, Veg and the servants started to cheer while saying to their new master "YEAH! Master Snake! Master Snake! Master Snake!" Snake sweet dropped at what they are calling him.

"Man what have I got myself into?" Wondered Snake while he sees how Veg dissipated the sound that caused the dragons to feel weak, he done it as a gift for his new master.

Snake can still hear Veg and the servants still cheering him, but suddenly he heard another word, instead of Master Snake he heard…

"BIG BOSS! BIG BOSS! BIG BOSS!" Snake looked around to see the source of those words, but nothing.

"Ok, What the hell just happened?..." Murmured Snake wondering where that "Title" came from.

End of chapter 4

Sorry if the story was a little too "simple" I don't know how to say it. Veg Linxing is a character completely created by me and will be a little bit important in the story.

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for keeping you readers waiting, I was a little uninterested (and lazy) but thanks for some reviews it helped me a little to keep going with the story

Chapter 5

In the sky three dragons are flying, they're Igneel the fire dragon, Metallicana the metal dragon and Grandine the sky dragon, each of them are carrying several people, Grandine has 10 people in her back while on top of her head was Eliza as her companion, Metallicana has 20 people on his back and there is one man tagging along with him who is Veg, the new ally for the Free Kingdom and Snake's "apprentice" , and finally the one and only red dragon Igneel is in front of them with Snake on top of his head.

Eliza was getting along very well with Grandine, while Veg was speaking about how awesome is Snake to Metallicana in which he was getting tired of it.

Snake has his eyes closed and with a gesture of like someone worried.

"What's wrong Snake? You've been like that for hours, did something happen?" Asked Igneel worried about Snake, since they left that field where Snake and Veg fought, Snake was only sitting on his head in Indian position.

Snake slowly opened his eyes.

"There is something that bothers me" Spoke Snake. "What is it?" Asked Igneel.

"After I defeated Veg, they all started to hail at me, then suddenly heard a 2 words, it puzzled me since then" Said Snake, Igneel rolled his eyes and said "What are those 2 words you heard?"

"It was Big Boss" said in a serious tone.

"Big Boss? What is that?" Asked Igneel, Snake closed his eyes at started to think.

"I have no idea, it sounds like some kind of title, but I've got a strange feeling that I know it from somewhere" Said Snake and bowed his head, none of them knew exactly what could that mean, but now it didn't matter anyway. Suddenly he heard something that sounded like fire canons.

Snake lifted his head and saw something coming straight to them.

"What is that?" Asked Snake while pointing to the object, Igneel looked at it and his eyes widened "Oh no" gasped Igneel. What it was coming to them were large purple beams.

"Everyone watch out!" Shouted Igneel, the 3 dragons quickly evaded those beams. Metalicana was moving quickly while Veg was casting a magical shield to protect everyone, after completing his spell, a giant circular bubble appeared protecting all of them of the attacks.

"SNAKE…." Said suddenly a voice with echoes and it sounded sinister, Snake quickly looked around but there was nothing,

"What is it Snake?" Asked Igneel.

"I just heard a voice" Said Snake in a surprised tone.

"What? Where?" Questioned Igneel looking around.

"UUUHHHHGG!" Screamed in pain Snake feeling suddenly a great headache, his vision started look fusing and to change colors, he was seeing in white and black colors. Snake felt alarmed but then he saw something curious, he saw a straight line of red color, it looked like a waypoint to somewhere else.

"Snake you alright? What's wrong?" Asked Eliza while Grandine flew closer to Igneel

Eliza looked closer to Snake and saw that his eyes has a different color, the color of the iris has a slight yellow color and his pupils has a black orange color.

"Go to the north-west now!" Commanded Snake to Igneel

"Where are we going?!" Asked Igneel. "Just go there quickly!" demanded Snake, and so Igneel flew straight to where Snake indicated to go, after they kept flying to the north-west, a giant mountain appeared, but this one looks scary, it has black trees that looks like they were dying, the grounds was most likely rotting, and there were dark clouds in the sky over the mountain.

The three dragons landed in the forest, which is pretty big enough to have three dragons in there, all the people got off of the dragons, some servants of Veg were injured after the attack, while tending their wounded, Snake left them, running through the dark forest.

"Snake wait!" Shouted Eliza while she proceeded to follow him

"Wait for me!" Shouted Veg, Eliza turned her head while running

"Stay here and make sure there's no enemy!" Ordered Eliza, Veg stood there like an idiot and finally he nodded.

After chasing him like one hour, she found him, he was standing in the entrance of a strange cave with some kind of red runes blocking the entrance.

"Snake what happened? Why did you leave us so suddenly?" Asked Eliza, Snake didn't answer, he lifted his hand to touch the runes, then suddenly the runes were dispelled after touching it.

"Something or someone called me" Spoke Snake and then turned around to look at her, Eliza walked forward and looked at him, his eyes were normal now.

"Snake, what happened to your eyes earlier? Your eyes were completely yellow" Said Eliza to Snake.

"I have no idea" Answered Snake "But I heard someone call me, it guided me to this place and whatever it calling me, it's down there" Said Snake pointing the cave.

"But don't you think it's dangerous?" Asked Eliza in concern.

"It's no big deal to me, besides; I'm a warrior, a soldier." Said Snake in almost a cold tone. Eliza shivered at the tone, she closed her eyes for a moment and spoke "Alright, but I'm coming with you"

Snake nodded, he took out his handgun and knife in CQC stance, Eliza summoned her sword and the two proceeded to enter the cave.

They kept walking through the cave the was leading them deeper, it almost looked like a tunnel to somewhere; Snake was walking carefully pointing his handgun for any possible hostile.

His handgun was completely different, instead of bullets, it was filled with magic bullets, he canalized his magic to any object, either a sword, knife, staff, and most likely all his equipment, since he is an ex equip user, he has "Infinite ammo", don't ask how he was able to sustain many bullets (maybe possible because of a certain "bandanna").

The two kept walking slowly, until there was a shining light like a little bit far from them.

"Prepare yourself for whatever is in there" Spoke Snake, Eliza nodded, they both walked to that light with precaution, after getting closer to that light, it turns out to be a chamber of the cave, a big one and likely of circular size, the light turns out to be torches incrusted in the walls, in front of them, there was someone standing, looking at the wall, in the wall it has some strange inscriptions like those ones used in some kind of rituals.

Snake was slightly surprised at the clothes of this person; it resembles the one used by The Sorrow, that person was even hooded like the deceased Cobra member, the difference between his uniform and the one that The Sorrow used is that color of his uniform was of dark brown mixed with

Snake slowly raised his gun pointing at that person, and so did Eliza preparing her sword for any movement from the supposed enemy.

Suddenly that person made some kind of sigh of satisfaction.

"So this is the warrior who is causing trouble to my army" Finally spoke the person, revealing to be a man due to his voice.

"We meet at last…. Snake" Said the man in a sinister tone.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Asked Snake while pointing his handgun at him, Eliza was in her combat stance prepared for any attack.

"Your name was heard amongst my soldiers, stories about how powerful your magic is, and how you single handily defeated my dark beasts" Spoke the man, then he turned around revealing himself, but still hooded "But I'm not surprised, after all I know you very well Snake, or should I say "Jack" "

The last part caught Snake unguarded; he was shocked that this man known his "name", Snake reluctantly pointed his gun at him again.

"What?! How do you know my name?!" demanded Snake, the man smirked under his hood, but visible for Snake and Eliza to see it.

"Oh I know you very well, I have watched you for a long time, ever since The Joy took you as her apprentice" Said the man in again a sinister tone, like if he knows everything.

"Who are you?" Asked Snake in a desperate tone, like of someone who wants to know the answer.

The man laughed a bit and said "I have many different names through the year, I'm know as a man who committed atrocities for a better good, also as a man who encourage people who lost hope to fight" as he said those words he walked forward slowly, Snake and Eliza slightly recoiled.

"But you will know me better as…." The man removed his hood revealing a middle aged man, like the same age of Snake, his nose is a little bit large and somewhat pointy, his ears are a little bit large and pointy too like of an elf, he has a normal brown hair, a little large like The Sorrow, his eyes have in the iris green color and his pupils red color, and his eyes are a little sharp, but not like of an Asian.

"THE WILL!" Finished The Will spreading his arms like of a villain.

Snake was shocked at the name, the name sounded like of a member of the cobras, but he never heard about this guy who claim himself as "The Will"

"The Will? Could you possibly be one of the Cobra units?" Asked Snake

"That's right! I was once part of the Cobra Unit! "Claimed The Will.

"But the Cobra Unit only had 6 members! The Pain, The End, The Fear, The Fury, The Sorrow and The Boss! How come I never heard of you before?" Asked Snake

"I was once the leader of the Cobra Unit, but after some circumstance during the World War 2, I was "killed" during the assault of Germany, an army of Nazi Germans soldiers appeared and ambushed the Cobras, I gave time for the Cobra Unit to leave and get to the Reighstag, I stayed there and hold them up. I fought back, I fought to the end, until a strange cloud appeared and took me away from the battlefield, I never died, but The Philosophers censored everything of what happened and said that I died! Those bastards hated me and I hate them to! They separated me from the Cobra and made me into nothing! " Explained The Will angrily remembering everything that happened that time.

"Are you the leader of the Great Kingdom?" Intercepted Eliza

"Yes" replied The will simply, Eliza's eye widened in disbelief, in front of him was the man who caused all this suffering, she could end everything now, she was pretty desperate to end this war, not to leave this chance she tightened her sword and ran to strike him down

"Wait Eliza don't!" Shouted Snake, but it was too late, The Will raised his hand and suddenly Eliza was floating, It was like some sort of gravity magic making her stop, unable to move, and to float. The Will thrust forward his hand making her fly and crash against a wall, Snake quickly rushed to where she is and checked her, she was out cold.

"Quite persistent isn't she?" Spoke The Will in somewhat mockingly. Snake stood up turned around to face him and pointed his gun at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Snake in a serious tone.

"Well, since this information makes no harm, I'll tell you"

"The time I passed here gave me a vision, a world with no life, it was so beautiful, No war, no conflicts, no governments or countries fighting each other, there was peace, then i came up with a new purpose! It showed me the true nature of everything; the humanity must be consumed by darkness to achieve peace!"

I studied this world and understood how everything works, i became a mage, since I was once a Cobra, I am invincible, I created a organization known as "Black One" whose members vowed to clean this land of livings,

I am unkillable, that's where my name comes from the battlefield, people are able to keep fighting when they have the will to do it. Even if some of them were about to die, their determination gives them the will to get up and keep moving until they accomplish their objectives" Said The Will with pride, Snake was still pointing his gun at him listening his story

"You are insane" Spoke Snake in shock that this man in front of him who was once a great and good leader, leading the Cobra Unit to the victory for the allies in WW2, was now a madman with cruel ambitions.

The Will ignored that comment.

"Tell me how you know me" asked Snake wanting to know how this man knows him well, The Will smirked

"Well, though we don't meet face to face, I knew of your existence once I found out that The Joy took a boy as her apprentice, I proceeded to investigate your life through documents, I was quite amazed at how good you were in physical and psychological, you had a big potential in your life, which you have already done, to become a soldier, you even seem to come to like The Joy like a mother, which reminds a lot to me, I once loved her, she was really the greatest warrior I have ever saw, you and I, are almost the same" Spoke The Will. Snake snarled at that last part.

"So, how is The Joy doing?" Asked The Will in a normal tone.

"She is not known as The Joy anymore, she is known as The Boss" Answered Snake. The Will put a amazed face.

"Aaah, so my love has become the leader of the Cobra Unit, I'm so proud of her" commented The Will with a happy tone. "Well how is she?" Asked The Will, Snake looked hesitant to answer it, since it would break his heart, but there was no escape so he decided to say it.

"She is dead, as well as the Cobra Unit" Said Snake in a sad tone; The Will widened his eyes in shock and disbelief that the great Cobra unit are killed, along with his loved one

"No" Said The Will in a sad tone. "How? What happened?" asked The Will in almost desperate tone.

"I killed them" Said Snake in a cold tone.

"WHAT?!" Said The Will in shock, the sadness and sorrow that he felt for a moment, disappeared, replacing it with pain and fury.

"Why? Why did you do such a thing?" Asked The Will in a mixed tone of sadness and fury.

"It was my mission, The Joy, no, The Boss betrayed her country by defecting to the Soviet Union, she took a David Crocket with her and gave it to a soviet coronel named Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, he used it to bomb his own country and frame the USA, at that moment I was in there in a mission, luckly I survived, back in the USA, the government gave me a mission to terminate The Boss in the Soviet Union, in the end I killed her" Explained Snake without mentioning the Shagohod part.

The Will was devastated, he only person he loved was killed because of the government, he refused to believe that she betrayed her country for evil purpose.

"I see" Spoke The Will. "From now on you will be my enemy, I shall avenge my only love!" said the will in a angry tone. Snake prepared himself for any action, this guy was really insane, one moment he was normal, now he proclaimed himself as his enemy. "Now I have a reason to kill you Snake!" spoke again The Will, he raised his hand likely for another "gravity attack", Snake was steady.

"But not today, today we are acquaintance, old friends, I shall not fight, tomorrow will be the day we will become enemies." Said The Will,then he covered his face with the hood, and he took out a gun hidden in his uniform and shot at Snake, he was too quick for Snake to react, Snake saw the hidden gun appear, but The Will shot him so quickly, no wonder why he was once the leader of the Cobra Unit., Snake lowed his head to see the injury, but it turns out to be a sleeping dart.

Suddenly Snake felt dizzy, like the time The Fear shoot him with the darts. He struggle to stay conscious, but to no vail, all he could remember is that The Will made an evil smile, he tossed the gun to the floor and smashed it with his feet.

"This last relic of the past is no use for me now, better prepare yourself, we will meet again" Said the Will and with that, Snakes vision faded into darkness.

1 Hour Later

Veg was sitting in a rock waiting for Snake and Eliza to return, after she ordered him to stay vigilant, he had summon a giant bubble shield preventing any bad guy to enter, he was extremely bored, he started to pick his staff and draw pictures in the ground. Later he groaned in frustration, "What's taking them so long?" Wondered Veg.

Meanwhile

Snake opened his eyes seeing that he was in the ground, he put his hand on the ground and lifted himself, he looked around and saw that he was in the entrance of the cave, but there was something that shocked him, the entrance to the cave disappeared like if it never existed, he turned his head again and saw Eliza a little bit close to him, he crawl to where she is and held her shoulders, she was still unconscious , Snake looked around to see if there was any enemy, suddenly he heard Eliza mutter

"Snake" "I don't want you to get hurt" Snake was a little impressed that said that.

"She must be sleep talking" assumed Snake, he grab her and carried her in bridal style, after that he proceeded to take her back to where the dragons are.

While taking her, he looked down to look at her, she was very cute sleeping, she unconsciously leaned her head to his chest and rubbed with her head at his chest , then she started to mutter again. The word she said made Snake feel surprised, "I Love You"

"I want you"

Snake let out a smile from those words, now he had to figure out when to tell her how he feel the same, he is a soldier, he barely have time for this kind of things, the only time he had is when he encounter with EVA.

After walking for some minutes, he finally reached the field where the dragons are, he kept walking and was greeted with Veg.

"Master Snake! You finally arrived!" Spoke Veg very excited, Snake mentally face palmed that Veg just called him "Master Snake"

"What happened to Eliza, is she alright? Asked Veg a little concerned. "She will be fine, but now were leaving." Replied Snake

"Where are we going?" Asked Veg.

"Were going back to Magnolia and prepare for the war" Said Snake in a cold tone, he is going to fight The Will, and help the army to end this world in war, he felt strange, he was never interested in other people lives, but ever since he met Eliza, he felt bad for her, and made a secret vow, to end this war to make a better one for her.

End of chapter 5

Well after a long time I finally finished this chapter, the next chapter may take some time, but maybe some reviews may help.

See ya later


End file.
